The Return
by RoLo4Life
Summary: Post X3. He has told everyone that he is coming back and he is standing by that statement. Whether or not he is saying it to prove them or himself wrong but he will return back to them. Only is it to late and what is going on with Storm. Multi-couple {RoLo, Bobby/Rouge, Peter/Kitty}
1. Chapter 1

The Return

Ororo

It is a beautiful day. The sun is out, the children are outside as they enjoy their last few minutes of lunch. They are so carefree if only they could understand the most crucial decision their teacher will finish.

"I'm leaving" Ororo jumped slightly startled by his arrival as she is still getting accustomed to his stealthy habits. She doesn't have to worry about that anymore after what he is about to say.

"Goddess Logan warn me before you do that" He grinned pleased that he is still able to startle her. Ororo walked deftly away from the window as she came closer to Logan.

"Habit" Logan smiled at her as he tried to find the words to explain to her why he is leaving but they just cannot seem to form "Listen Storm, I wanted to let you know.. I wanted to let you know. Fuck Storm this is hard."

Ororo moved away from her desk as she stood in front of him ready to go through everything they had expelled last night or maybe not everything, "No it is not. You have made a decision. We both have been over this you wish to find yourself if I am mistaken please correct me."

"That's about right" Logan said as he watched her eyes looking for any signs of emotion in them as if wanting her to beg him to stay "I just didn't want you to hate me for it"

"I could never hate you Logan" she said as she turned around to grab a couple of items that were on the desk "If you will excuse me I have a few errands that I have to accomplish." She moved from around him as she headed to the door.

"That's all you've got to say. Ya not gonna read me the riot act." He asked as he moved behind her as she made it to the closed door

"No you are a grown man. You can do whatever you want. Yes I- we would prefer you'd stay but it won't change your mind." She watched him as he stood in front of her as she held one hand on the door knob.

"Storm-"

"The formalities Logan haven't we gone farther than that."

"Ro" she turned as she couldn't take the chance of facing him. She had held all of her emotions in from him until last night where he had claimed her heart and left it all at the same time "About last night-"

"Last night was a moment of weakness. I want to apologize for the things I said and did last night"

"It's ok" he said for a lack of words.

"No need to worry cause it won't happen again." Ororo turned as she twisted the knob opening the door only to have it to be closed by brute force. Logan span her around as he pressed her back against the door causing her to drop the few papers that were nestled in her arms "What if I want it ta happen again."

_Flashback_

_Logan placed another shirt in his bag zipping it up as he threw it over his back. He left his room closing the door as he left._

"_You are going to leave just like that" Logan turned to seeing Ororo emerge from her bedroom clad in her robe_

"_Yeah" he said as he began to head for the steps not caring to give her a parting glance_

"_Don't you know how much we need you here? You're just going to leave and not think of the affect that it will have on everyone else the students, the faculty your friends?!"_

"_No I don't know and I'd rather not find out. It makes it that much easier" he said as he pushed past her_

"_Fine be a coward see if we care." Logan turned back towards her being in front of her in two quick strides_

"_I. Am. Not. A Coward."_

"_You sure are acting like it. You are running from everything you are afraid but you can never out run it. It is always going to be there."_

"_And how do you know? You have no idea what I am going through right now."_

"_Oh but I do Logan. You think you are the only one that is hurting. I have lost __**everything**__ that is dear to me. I will not run when the going gets to rough for me to handle these kids need __**us**__."_

"_They don't need me"_

"_Who? I know a lot of people that need you Logan."_

"_Like who?" he said defiantly_

"_Bobby"_

"_Popsicle can handle himself"_

"_Kitty"_

"_Half pint is going to college she is leaving anyways"_

"_Rouge"_

"_Marie doesn't need me anymore"_

"_Me" Logan looked up at her "I need you here Logan." Her lip quivered as a soft rain shower hit the side of his window "I have no one left. You cannot leave me too"_

"_Ok" he said he would stay but she knew he only meant for tonight "I'm coming back Ro" Ororo crumpled with her inner turmoil as she remembered how Jean and Scott would always use that nickname for her "I'm coming back" he said as he held her face in his hands wiping the trickle of tears that emerged on her face "I'm coming back" he said once more as if trying to convince both of them. Logan cupped the back of her head as he brought her lips to meet his. Ororo locked her hands in his unruly hair as she found purchase in his mouth as their tounges each fought for dominance. She relented as he pushed her further into her room as he closed the door gaining a soft click as they continued to indulge in one another._

"Storm?" Logan pulled away from Ororo just as Kitty and Rouge opened the door "I see he hasn't left yet?" Kitty Pryde said as she saw her favorite teacher standing a few steps away from her.

"You just caught him Kitten." She said as she bent down to capture the papers that had fallen to the floor "Until next time" she said to him before taking her leave.

"So, Wolvie you're actually leaving," Kitty asked as she looked at him from the doorway

"Yeah" he gave her a sly grin as if trying to ease her worry

"We wanted to say bye before it was too late." Rouge piped up as kitty began to twirl her hair into knots

"Please come back to us Logan" Kitty said through nerves of possibly not being able to see her teacher for a long time.

'Geez' Logan crossed the short distance towards Kitty in attempts to calm her nerves

"No problem half-pint. I'll be back." He smiled down at Kitty one of the rarities that the girl could produce from him.

"We need you here Logan. That's all I've got to say" Kitty said phased her way out of the room unable to bare the fact that he was sugar coating his departure.

Rouge looked at him "We can't lose you too Logan."

"You won't." He said as gave her a quick hug before leaving the residence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Years Later**

Logan drove up the long drive of the mansion noticing the vines that harbored the side of the building. 'Storm needs to fire that damn gardener he never worked anyways' Logan thought as he rode his bike to the entrance of the garage. He pressed the small button in his jacket in hopes of activating the garage but to no avail. 'The fuck' Logan dismounted his bike as he manually lifted the garage door. He was shocked to see none of the cars riddled the expanse of the room. He stopped to sniff the air as he took a whiff of the area, trying to see if there was anyone in the area.

*Sniff* 'Strawberry' *Sniff* 'Dandelion' *Sniff* Logan chuckled at the last smell 'Aftershave.' Logan moved slowly as he ventured inside the mansion. Only a few held those smells but he was still wary of why he could not gather the scent of the one person that has been haunting his dreams.

"What's for dinner" the rough voice asked

"The usual, pizza" the delicate voice replied as a sound of moans and groans came out of the realization "Well if you guys have any other suggestions I'm all ears. Besides I don't think you want me to try and cook again"

"Pizza is good hun" Logan smiled as he heard the southern drawl that came from the in the room.

"Save me a slice will ya"

"Logan" Rogue smiled and she got went over to hug him while everyone stayed in their spot. They were to stun seeing the older man that had been gone for quite some time. "When did you get back?"

"Just know. Where is everyone?"

Rogue cast her gaze down away from his and looked over to the others as if asking for help. It only caused Logan to become more irritated than he already was before.

"What's goin on? Where is everyone?!" he asked a bit demanding

"Like you'd care" all heads swiveled to kitty who now put the frozen pizza in the oven. "You were gone for five years. Not one. Five. And you ask where everyone is. Where were you Wolverine? The small glimmer of hope that we thought we had left was taken away from us. And where were you. Huh?" Logan looked down at her shocked that Katherine had such a bite

"Kitty" Peter said trying to calm her down

"No. He needs to know what happened"

"We know Kitty but you need to cool off first" Bobby said as Kitty looked from Bobby to Logan as if trying to fight some inner turmoil.

"Fine." She said as Peter made his way over to her in an effort to console her "But if you don't tell him soon. I sure as hell will" Kitty side stepped the big Russian and brushed past Logan without another word.

"I'll go after her." Rogue said giving Peter a silent look

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"You might want to sit for this" Bobby said as he directed to the stool a closely towards the island counter

"I'm fine where I am" Bobby nodded as he began to fill Logan in on the events that had occurred since his departure

"It all started about a year after you left. Everyone was still getting back to normal. The kids were either pilling in or pilling out. It made matters worse as to what came next."

* * *

_"So what do you think?" Kitty said as she looked at Ororo for approval_

_"It looks good kitten. You only have a few grammar mistakes and that's it." Ororo said as she handed back her now revised paper_

_"Ororo we got a problem" Bobby said as he barged into the office._

_Ororo stood up immediately on the alert as she and Kitty followed bobby down the hall. "What happened?"_

_"I don't know how we didn't notice her when she made it passed the fence. All of a sudden she Artie opened the door from the knock and there she was stumbling through the door."_

_"Kitten get the children out of here" Kitty nodded as she directed the horde of children out of the room and taking them to the back yard away from all the commotion. "Bobby go prep the med lab, Rogue get on the phone with hank he is still in the city see if you can catch him at a good time." The two young adults raced off to do what was asked of them as Ororo looked at Peter_

_"Pete I need you to carry her for me. Gently now."_

_"Ok" Peter lifted the girl in his arms as they made the slow trek down to the lower levels_

_~Forty-five Minutes Later~_

_"So, what's the verdict?" Ororo asked as her favorite blue friend walked through the door._

_"There seems to be close similarities to one of our friends that we know of by far and that is Logan. No one should be able to lose a great deal of blood and be able to come out with hardly no puncture wounds. She also has a remarkable regenerative system much more adapt than Logan's I must say. My dear we may need to contact Logan if possible"_

_"Why?" Ororo said as she looked at the girl that was laid out on the table in the room"_

_"Because my dear if the x-rays are accurate the child appears to have what seems to be metal blades in her forearms"_


	3. Chapter 3

Don't worry I haven't given up on this story. College and work are kicking my ass but, believe me I haven't given up. And I just want to say thank you for all the **Favorites, Following, Comments, and Alerts. **I didn't think that I would be writing a third chapter. So thank you for liking it.

Alright, let's get to it. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Bobby grabbed two beers from the fridge as he let Logan digest the new information that he just discovered.

'Who is this girl? How the hell do people still have my DNA?'

"What the hell happened when I was gone? This time cut to the chase. Where the hell is Storm anyways" Bobby looked down as he placed the beer in front of him. "Where is she?" Logan was getting irritated. "Stop beating around the damn bush!"

"Gone" the two men looked at the sound of the voice, seeing Kitty standing there with Rogue and Peter standing beside her. "Since Bobby here doesn't have the balls to actually say it, here it is. She's dead."

"Funny kid tell the truth." Logan gave a half laugh as he tried to tell if Kitty was telling the truth.

"I'm not a kid anymore Logan and I'm not joking. Where do you think she is right now? Hmm?"

Logan stood up abruptly causing the stool to topple over as he swiped his beer off the counter causing the bottle to burst on impact 'She can't be gone. I told her I'd be back.' Logan grabbed his head as he tried to piece in what he knew when he realized he didn't know the rest of the story. "How did it happen?"

"It was all a plan to find you. The people that sent her intentionally beat her to the state she was in order for us to except her." Rogue said as she looked down trying to recall everything. "She told us all about who they are and what they were doing. Logan, they rebuilt a facility near Alkali Lake."

"You went back ta that place! After the shit, we went through. What the hell were you thinking?"

"We thought we were helping them escape. Only it was a trap to lure you there." Rogue said as she came to stand next to Logan. "We were just a pawn in their game."

"What happened?" he asked

"Shit hit the fan that's what happened." Kitty said as she cleaned up the broken bottle.

* * *

The guards surrounded the four of them guns ready as they ushered them down the long corridor. They each adorned flimsy cuffs that covered the expanse of their hands. It was no mistaking that the cuffs had some type of device that held their mutations at bay.

"To think you all would have lasted longer. You know with our history as it was." The man in front of them said as he continued to talk. "No matter, unlike the last of our unlikely crew. You remember those bunch." He said as he made a turn down another hallway.

"What are you doing down here?" Kitty asked as she was the first one to be pushed through the door.

"You really do believe that I would tell you. Unlike my late colleague, William Stryker, I don't spurt off at the mouth when it seems I have won." He said as he forced the rest of the group into the room. "You should get comfortable. You're going to be here for a while." He said as the door shut with a sounding boom.

"Well, this could have gone better." Bobby said as he looked around the enclosed room.

"No kidding if you would have listened to me in the first place you wouldn't have compromised the whole thing." Kitty immediately retaliated.

"Hush, both of you!" Ororo said, effectively silencing them "We are not to blame. We were all fooled. Now if you are finished acting like children and start acting like an X-men." Bobby and Kitty nodded in confirmation. "Colossus have you found anything?"

"No, there is nothing in this room that appears to be resourceful."

"There has to be something." Storm began to feel around on the walls until she got to an area where it seems like the foundation was weak. "Colossus with your cuffs hit it just above my mark," She said as she took what appeared to be a muddy substance from the floor and made a mark in between the weak foundation and the hard structure. "Alright, have at it." Pete began to hit on her mark as he could feel the cuffs weakening. As the structure began to fall apart so did the cuffs on his hands.

Colossus immediately went over to Iceman and with his strength slowly returning, he broke the cuffs from his comrade as they both helped the girls out of theirs. As they each felt a certain surge run through them it was a slow, process but they each began to regain their mutation. Colossus made his way over to the weakened wall as he turned into his steel form once again and demolished the rest of the entrance.

"Alright, we need to go through here." Storm said as she looked in the slightly darker opening as she experienced a brief flashback. She shook her head as she tried to get the memory out of her mind. Kitty made her way over to the X-woman and place her gloved hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Storm. We will stick together nothing is going to happen to us." Storm smiled as she nodded. Kitty knew she was trying to be strong for them. It was just one thing that Kitty new could break this woman.

"She's the one," He said as he watched Storm entered the dark hallway. "If I can't have Wolverine. I'll have to make do with what I have now." His smile grew as he turned away from the screen that used to hold the captives. "Now, X-23 go retrieve our new asset."

"Yes, Colonel Thomas." She obeyed as she exited the room.

Colonel Thomas turned back to the screen as he pressed a button and it switched to a camera that held the X-men in the tunnel. The group seemed calm enough, but the woman seemed a bit agitated as she grasped the walls frantically. He gazed at the white haired beauty as he assessed the different methods to this woman.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Comment I love them all good or bad. You guys have an awesome day or night.

P.S.- I usually post willy nilly. So it may vary during times.


	4. Chapter 4

"I see light were almost out." Iceman said as he hurried towards where he saw the source of the light

"Where does it lead?" Shadowcat asked in hopes that it doesn't lead back into the facility

"It's outside." He said in relief. He freezed the bars and with one swift kick the bars crumbled instantly.

Each one emerged out of the exit as they surveyed their surroundings. Storm looked up the wall as she realized the posts above them appeared to be deserted. 'This was too easy.'

"We need to find the Blackbird and get out of here." Storm said as she manipulated the winds to her whim as she lifted herself into the air to see if she could see any sign of their transportation. As if by luck she could see the tiny slivers of smoke. "I think I got something." She said as she descended to the others level. "Half a mile due east. Hopefully it's just Rogue."

"Are you sure?" Iceman asked

"Do we have a choice?" She said as she began to ascend into the sky once more. "Cover our tracks while I throw them off our trail. If she is like Wolverine she will have heightened senses." Storm said as she brought on a soft wind as they moved in the direction they hope to be their ticket out of here.

Rogue was currently underneath the control panel looking at the multiple wires dangling above her head as she tried to recall Mr. Summer's course on the operating system of the Blackbird. 'Why didn't I pay attention during his class?'

"Rogue! Are you here?" she immediately slid out from under the panel as if trying to make sure her ears weren't deceiving her. "Marie!" They weren't.

"In heah!" she said as she stood up from her previous position hoping that they were all here. To her relief they all came into view. "Ah'm so glad ya'll ok. The coms went down. What happened?"

"No time. They probably realized were gone. You and Kitty try to get her running again. Pete, Bobby and me will keep watch. Since she has Logan's DNA it won't take them long to find us." They all nodded as the girls got to work. Storm shot into the sky as she gathered the wind to aid her as she brought on a heavy blizzard to help cover their tracks and to changing the direction of their scents.

* * *

Colonel Thomas moved in formation behind the line of soldiers as X-23 directed a path into finding the "escapees". He was getting tired of this she should have found them by now.

"Sir" Thomas turned to his right hand man, Jason "Brink" Jones "We won't catch them in the direction we are going. We'd probable freeze to death looking for them."

Colonel Thomas took that information as he looked up beyond the tree line. It had been frigid and a slight breeze but nothing that could have brought on a blizzard out of nowhere.

"You're right. Stop." His patrol halted in their steps along with X-23. "Brink, call in a chopper. This isn't a normal blizzard. We need to get in the sky. Now!"

* * *

"I've got it." Kitty said as she made the last bit of connections under the controls.

"Alright let's try it." Rogue said as she started the bird. The plane gave a slight rumble as if it were trying to start. "Come on baby." She tried it again and once again the same rumbling start occurred. "Kitty are you sure the cross wiring was right."

"Positive, try it again." She said hopefully.

"Keep ya finga's crossed." She said as she gave the bird another start. She held down the button in hopes that the rumbling would past in which it did. The plane came to life with a slow hum as the occupants in the room gave a sigh of relief.

"Let's get out of here." Ororo said as she began to lift the plane into the air.

"This was to easy." Kitty said as she stood behind Storm

"Maybe we will get out of here unharmed." Iceman said as the plane ascended through the trees to come face to face with three helicopters.

"You just had to say something didn't you." Kitty said as Storm and Rogue took evasive action.

"Bobby I need you outside!"

"Outside! But we were just starting to practice this." He said doubting his own skills. As the plane made a sharp dive as it avoided the missile.

"You can do this. Just like we trained." She said as she opened the hatch of the plane. "Now! Go Bobby!"

"This better work." He said as he made a slide form the end of the edge of the hanger. As he ran along the slide he would have lost his wits if he turned around to see the ice dissipating from the lack of source. He propelled himself down the slide and then up with the momentum. "Oh shit." Bobby said as he almost lost his balance on the narrow slide.

"Focus Bobby. It's just like ice skating." As Bobby cooled his nerves as he reminded himself of his favorite sport. "Now. Iceman freeze the propellers."

Bobby let go as Iceman was the only one present as he glided on the ice slide under his feet. He dodged an incoming missile as he maneuvered himself beside the plane as he began to freeze the propellers.

"Bobby move!" Kitty shouted through the coms as she witnessed the plane crash into his slide causing him to lose his focus as the ice crumbled beneath him.

"Kitten take control. Marie change to main pilot." That was all the warning the girls got before they saw their mentor leap from her seat to dive head first after her falling pupil.

"I'd rather be a popsicle then crumbled ice here!" Bobby said as he watched as the ground coming faster at him. Ororo swooped in just before he reached the edge of the tree line.

"How about a little tag team action." She said as she watched the two choppers flank them.

"Gladly." She smiled at him as her eyes turned to a milky white as a cold heavy rain appeared. Iceman instantly froze the falling liquid as it imbedded itself in the exterior of the chopper. "Watch the left." Storm turned her gaze onto the oncoming attack as a streak of lightning hit the tail end of the plane sending it spiraling down. "Badass." The woman gave a slight chuckle as she maneuvered them towards their ticket out of here.

"Lang—ahah!" Ororo cried out as hot pain ran up her arm almost causing her to drop him.

"Storm!" he turned his head seeing another chopper as a man leaning out the side of the mechanical beast aiming. "Marie get the damn plane closer! Storms been shot!" he said as he tried to shift his weight to one side in an effort to mess up the man's aim.

"Colossus be ready to catch."

"Wait… What?!" He said as he raced to the edge of the hanger.

"You heard me." She said as she twirled 360 degrees three times before she released Bobby to his friend.

"Ok, now Storm get in here." Kitty said into the coms. "Get in here now!"

"Close the hatch!"

"No!"

"That is an order Kitten. Now do it!" The entrance slowly closed as Storm shifted the winds to aid her in the direction of the last enemy. She prepared to conjure up a huge blizzard like storm as she formed it in the center of close to an F5 tornado. She had no time to defend herself as a second shot hit her in her lower left abdomen. The storm ceased as she began to freefall with the last bit of energy she had left she redirected the coms to go straight to the birds main console. "Redirect. Xavier Estate."

"No! Marie what are you doing! We have to go back!"

"I'm not doing it!" She said as she pressed the auto pilot off multiple times but to no avail as they disappeared into the dark away from the friend.

* * *

"X-23 you are up." The man said as they gave her a parachute. "Be gentle would you. Wouldn't want to hurt her to bad." He said as before she plunged towards the falling weather witch. The man smiled when his top creation came in contact with his new favorite subject.

* * *

**I'm still here lol. I hope you guys liked it. Review I love to read your comments. Have a good day or night whatever time you decided to read this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**She's alive. She's alive! lol**

**Hi everyone since I have been gone I see people really like my story. *Girly scream* I thank you immensely for taking the time to read. As you may have seen I don't update as often that does not mean I have stopped. I am either still working on the Chapter or editing or just some personal biz. I am in college that is my main priority. So if it takes me awhile it is only because I want the chapter perfect for you guys. I hope you understand so without further ado I present Chapter 5.**

* * *

"No." Logan eyed her.

"Do you honestly think I'm joking Logan? Where is she then? Cause she sure as hell isn't here!" Kitty said as she glared at him

"He didn't know. You cannot fault the man for what he had no control over." Peter said

Logan paced back-and-forth trying to comprehend what they had just told him. She can't be gone.

"You're wrong. She is still out there. Storm **can't** die." He said shaking his head. She can't leave him too.

"We went back. We searched…" Kitty said as she got choked up. She stood from her seat and began to walk out of the room. Brushing off Pete's concerned looks.

"She is gone whether dead or alive. Nothing is left not even the facility." Rogue said. "But we haven't stopped looking."

'The facility.' Logan stopped in his stride as he thought back to what that place reminded him. "I need to think." He said as he stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

"_You can't honestly trust him._" Scott's voice echoed through his mind as Logan sliced wildly to his left as he sliced the bark from the medium size tree.

"_Girls flirt with the dangerous guy, they don't bring him home they marry the good guy._"

"_I can be the good guy._"

"_Logan, the good guy sticks around._" The conversation with Jean stung now more than ever as he sliced at the tree once more. I should have stayed. He thought as he sliced at the tree again. I should have been there. Damnit. Damnit! Damnit! With every thought he had he dealt towards the tree. Well, what was left of it.

"_I need you here Logan_" Logan roughly ran his fingers through his hair. I'm sorry. "_I have no one left. You cannot leave me too._" Logan yelled out as he put all his force into kicking the already decimated tree to the ground. 'I'm sorry Ro.' Logan looked up as he gazed across the lake to see a building on the hill by the lake.

* * *

Logan walked into the dimly lit house as he studied the interior of the room as he looked at the amounts of furniture. Logan sniffed as a strong smell of bleach and burnt or maybe charred. Logan walked towards what appeared to be the kitchen as he peeked his head inside the open doorway seeing Kitty bent over scrubbing the floor vigorously.

"You cooking again half-pint." He said making his presence known as she gave a small jump turning to see the intruder.

"Didn't hear you come in." she said bluntly as she turned back to scrubbing the inside of the oven.

"Look kid. I'm sorry I wasn't there." She kept scrubbing as he talked. "What matters now-"

"What matters?" she shook her head as she placed down the brush as she turned to look at Logan. "Nothing matters anymore. Everything is either dead or gone and you can't do a god damn thing about it."

"Listen, kid I'm sorry I wasn't here, believe me. I had some shit in my life that I had to get straight. It took longer than expected but I am back." He said as he inched further into the kitchen.

"Can't you see? There is nothing left to come back too. We couldn't keep the kids in here without help. Mr. McCoy couldn't juggle working with the government along with us. He is just one person. He did help us fix up the boathouse. Although I messed up while cooking so he had to turn half of the power back on in the mansion. Now here we are." She said as he was now standing in front of her.

"I get it. I don't know how many times I'm gonna say this to you, but I am sorry Half-Pint."

"If you want me to forgive you; you're going to have to make an effort this time."

"I've got all the time in the world." He said as she gave a slight nod towards him. "What do you need me to do?" he said as she smiled at him.

* * *

New Orleans, Louisiana

"It's complete." The man in front of the computer screen said to Colonel Thomas as he stood watching his best creation. The Doctors inside were just finishing up their last questions for their subject.

"I'll be the judge of that. Last time you said it was complete she almost escaped her containment." He said as he looked at her with a loving fondness "Open the door." He said as the Doctors continued to ask post-procedural questions. "Leave us. You stay X-23." The Doctors filed out of the room as X-23 remained in her spot behind the subject in the back corner of the room. Ready to intervene when needed. "How are you feeling my dear?"

"A bit groggy to be honest." As she began to sit up she realized she could not lift her arms. "What is this?!" She began to thrash against the cushioned bedding.

"Calm down my dear. We only restrained you for your own safety. You were injured in a conflict so we rescued you."

"What happened to me? Who are you people? I can't remember…"

"Do you recall anything about yourself?" he asked

"Yes, my name is Ororo Monroe." She thought as she strained herself. "I can't remember anything else."

"It's probably because of your injuries." He pulled up a chair that was close and placed it by her bed. "I… We, the government needs your help?"

"And why would I help you?"

"So we all can be able to live in peace."

"In peace… or in pieces?" She looked at him as she gazed around the room trying to familiarize her surroundings. "Who attacked me again?"

"A group of mutants ready to exploit you and other mutants for their personal game. And if they don't comply. Well, this is what they do. They dispose of those that try and get in their way."

"You still haven't given me an answer sir. You try and recruit me to fight for you. How do I know that you are telling the truth? How can I trust you?" She laughed dryly as she attempted to raise her arms. "While you have me strapped to a bed."

"I think that is enough for one day." He said as he stood from his chair. He looked into the camera and signaled to the others that he was finished asking her questions.

"You still haven't answered a single question of mine." She said as he continued to walk out of the lab while the previous doctors returned to sedate the patient once more.

"Well, that was an improvement." He said as he looked towards the head psychologist. "So Doc what do you think?"

"She still has the majority of her memories. She remembers her name, parents, and she remembers the X-Men."

"I figured." He said as he gazed at the sedated woman on the table. "She is much stronger than she looks. We need to push her more."

"But sir she could lose every trace of her memories.

"I don't care. I had hoped we would have control of her much sooner."

"I understand that sir but- "

"But nothing the government wanted an undercover task force. You don't have a problem with that do you Doc." He shook his head as he kept silent. "Good. Starting tomorrow I will be observing the rest of the procedures. She will be cooperative by the end of this year. No ifs, ands, or buts." He said as he left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

5 Years Ago- Alkali Lake

* * *

Storm opened her eyes only to close them to shield herself from the bright lights. She attempted to lift her hands to cover her eyes, but could only raise them an inch off the table as she noticed her hands were cuffed to the bed. 'Great' She jingled the shackles trying to see how secure they held up.

"Are you comfortable?" She looked up to see a Colonel Thomas come through the door. She gave no comment. "Please my dear, if we will be working together, you will have to do what I say. So, Are you comfortable?"

"If comfortable to you is being chained to a table then I'm great." He smiled at her answer as he moved closer towards the table. "What purpose do I serve to you? Why keep me here?"

"Well, I never intended to have you here with me. If that makes you feel better, but I needed your friend. The one called Wolverine I believe that is his name. Do you know where I could find him?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about. We have no one in our school by that name."

"Oh, you don't. You aren't lying to me are you." She shook her head as he paced the front of her table. "You see I thought you were smarter than you looked. I guess you didn't even realize who has been around that school of delinquent children." He said as he addressed her to look at the corner of the room to see X-23 keeping watch over the situation. "You can't expect me to believe that you have no idea of what I'm talking about when I have first-hand knowledge that he has definitely been to that school." He smiled to her as he directed her attention to X-23 in the corner "She told me he was there in that place. She told me that he didn't just sleep there did he?" The small grin that had been perched on his face instantly disappeared. "Where is he?"

Storm looked directly in his face "I don't know." He nodded his head in confirmation as if ok with her answer only to abruptly backhand her across the face.

"I'm going to ask you again. Where is The Wolverine?" Storm's head lolled to the side as she tried to rein in her anger. "Hey!" He grabbed her face make her be eye level. "You will look at me when I am talking to you."

"I don't know." She said, looking right in his face. He trailed his hand away from her face both of their stories were unwavering. Thomas moved his hand further down her body as he reached her stomach.

"Tell me where he is." Storm did not respond. "Ok." He said as he gripped her stomach as he ran his hand until he found what he was looking for "Are you going to talk?"

"No." A deathly cry came from her mouth as his hand violently pressed against her covered bullet wound. He abruptly stopped as if he was surprised by his actions.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you what did you say."

"Go to hell."

"Wrong answer." He said as he continued to press on her wound.

"AHHH. SON OF A BITCH" she cried out as he stopped his assault.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Thomas turned from his investigation as he saw one of the head doctors and Brinks file in to the room. "I can't do anything with an injured or dead subject."

"Look Doc there are many ways to obtain subjects they are everywhere in this world ready to be exterminated from this earth. For instance, the children at that home." He said as Storm's head shot up.

"You... will stay... stay away from them." She got out as she tried to regain her strength.

"I am a man of my word only if you give me Wolverine."

"I can't give someone up if I don't know where they are in the first place. I swear." She said as the pain ebbed away as the doctor reapplied fresh bandages to her wound.

The man looked at her up and down trying to decide if she was telling the truth or not. He then averted his eyes towards X-23 as she gave a slight nod to confirm that she was telling the truth.

"It seems you are being truthful with me that's a good thing. Being honest will get you a long way here." He said as he took the chart from the table. "You might be of some use to me. You have been all over the world haven't you Ororo?" She didn't flinch as he read her information. "Harlem, Egypt, Cairo, and then you came back to New York why leave? You must have liked it enough to come back." He said as he waited for her to talk. "I just want to be your friend her Ororo. You can talk to me." She looked at the man with hooded eyes. "She is a tough one isn't she Brinks."

"That she is sir." He said as he watched her look around the room trying to observe her surroundings.

"It's only a matter of time." Thomas said as he closed her file. "Since you won't give up Wolverine. I'll just use second best." He said as he gazed at her. "We are going to be great partners. You'll see. For now, you will rest and gain your strength because we have a whole lot of work to do for you to become one of us. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he exited the room.

"The preparations are ready sir. The charges are set and we are ready to leave in the next thirty minutes." One of his laky confirmed for him.

"Thank you." He dismissed him as Brinks walked with him to his office. "Everything is back on schedule now. Although we don't have the Wolverine, she will be a valuable asset to the group. I feel we will make great progress with her." He said to Brinks as he turned to open his door. "I want both you and X-23 on her. You do not want to underestimate that woman's capability."

"Yes, sir." He said as he turned away to complete his task.

"The world will thank us for this. Just wait and see."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. ;) :D


	7. Chapter 7

As the guards placed her in the far back she looked to her left seeing one of the female guards observing the reports just to make sure everything was in place for their departure. It all came down to this very moment.

"You know well enough the Knicks aren't going to the playoff. And maybe in the distant future you will realize you are on the wrong side and come over to the Nets." The guard said as he made his way back into the hanger. "It's ride or die brother."

"Yeah whatever." The man said as he sat down on the bench as he relaxed his head ready to ignore his colleague for the rest of the ride.

"I can't fault you for much though. At least you are loyal to a state team unlike some people." He said as he directed his attention towards the woman.

"Nobody has time for your shit Davis." The woman said as she locked the screen from others eyes.

"You are a traitor that is what you are. You live in the heart of New York but your loyalty lies elsewhere."

"One: Just because I live in New York doesn't mean I have to automatically root for the team. And two: I don't want to hear jack-shit from you at least my team is in the finals." She said as the man on the bench chuckled at his friends.

The woman made her way over to sit on the bench only to be stopped by Storm clubbing her from behind. Storm grabbed her hair as she tugged and slammed the woman's face into the metal floor. The male guard sprang into action as Storm slammed the woman's face into the floor once more. He wrapped his arms around her front restraining her arms at her side. As his colleague came to aid in restraining the prisoner only to end up being kicked across the room. Storm headbutted the man behind her as she smiled at the crunch of the man's nose. The space gave her room to break free of his hold as she swiped her legs taking him out. She immediately made a break for the open hatch only to come face to face with a loaded gun.

"Think about your next move and be smart about it." Brink said as he aimed the gun at her head. She kneeled knowing she couldn't go anywhere she surrendered. "Where did you honestly think, you were going to go?" He looked on amused by her effort.

"Utaona hivi karibuni." She spoke as Davis the man she headbutted came up behind her.

"Son of a bitch." He said as he held his head back trying to stop the blood flow. "Just fucking great." Storm chuckled at the man causing him to yank her up by her hair. "You think this is funny?!"

"Inafurahisha. Wewe ni kama haina maana na rahisi kama wengine na utakuwa na kwanza kuanguka." She laughed at the man's useless attempt at intimidation.

"Stupid bitch" he slapped her across the face causing her to fall forward.

"Davis just get her back in there and keep her secure this time or your nose won't be the only thing broken." Brink said to the man who now had the gun pointed at Storm's head.

He mumbled under his breath as he hauled Storm back to her seat. The woman, whom Storm bashed her face on the floor, held her head as her hair started to fall from the tight bun she had made was slowly unraveling. As Storm walked by the woman sucker punched her in the gut causing her to double over from the pain. Storm could hear Davis give a slight chuckle. The woman bent down to where Storm was gasping for breath to deliver her message. "Just be glad it wasn't me that didn't catch you. I would have shot you in the fucking head." She spat at her as she walked towards her original seat. Davis threw Storm in the seat as he took out his gun from his holster to make sure that she didn't try anything again.

"Everything set." Thomas asked as he and Brink entered the plane.

"Yes. We had a minor situation but it is completely under control." He said as Thomas looked around at the guards on the plane and then to his prisoner. He gave a small smile as if he was pleased by her actions.

"Next time there better not be an incident and there have better be more than three lousy guards on her. Brink nodded his confirmation as Thomas made his way to the cockpit. The plane gave a slight jolt as it signified that they were taking off.

Storm gazed out of the window from her vantage point as she saw the facility detonated. She grinned as she looked down into her hand to reveal a hair pin that she got from the woman's hair. Brinks came over to Storm as he placed a sack over her head so she would not show her the route they would be taking.

* * *

**6 Hours Later**

The plane gave a slight jolt as it contacted the ground. Thomas made his way out of the cockpit as the ramps lowered as he made his way to the back of the plane

Davis and the woman stood on either side of Storm as Brinks and the other guard she knocked down earlier took up the rear. Storm fiddled with the cuffs on her hands as she situated the hair pin from the woman. As they approached the holding cell Davis took out the key as he began to open the cell door just when Storm had finally removed the cuffs from her hand. She gave a double elbow to Brinks and the man behind her. She yanked the sack off of her head just as Davis turned around to try and restrain her again. Storm gave him a roundhouse kick to his head effectively knocking him out cold. She gave a slight chuckle as she turned her gaze to the woman.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." She said as she whipped out a taser baton.

"You have no idea how much power you hold."

"Enough to take you down."

"Not even close." She smirked as her eyes turned to a milky white as clouds began to accumulate inside the small corridor. As she created gale force winds to hurdle the woman to the end of the hall. She turned around to see Brinks and the guard standing behind her. The dark cloud above her head was buzzing from the electricity. She shot a bolt of lightning at their feet causing them to propel into the boxes and crate behind them. Storm walked up to the guard and grabbed his walkie from his belt.

"Brinks report." Thomas sounded from the walkie. Storm made her way back down the hall trying to find a way out of here. Storm grabbed a piece of rope from the crate as she made her way to a staggering Brinks. She wrapped his hands together and dragged his body towards the closest open pipe and tied his hands onto the metal. "Brinks. Report."

"They're going to stop you." He said as she reinforced the ropes with another knot.

"We'll see about that." She said as she made her way down the hall.

Every turn she made seemed like a good one only to find another dead end. "Storm." She stopped as she looked at the walkie clipped to her pants. "I know you're there. You are a very intelligent woman. It was only a matter of time before you tried to escape. However, you won't." She made her way to the end of the corridor as she tried to remember if she had already tried this route. "So, I do believe it is best you come back or we will find you and hurt you. Do you understand?"

Storm paused as she regarded the man on the walkie as if he honestly believed that she would return easily. "Kutomba wewe." She chuckled as she continued to hold the receiver. "Just in case you simple minded man could not understand my answer her it is in English. Fuck you." She said as she clipped the walkie on her waist.

She hopped as she walked to the end of the hall that this one would lead her on the right path for her peaked around the corner seeing a door at the end of the hall. 'I'll take anything at this point.'Storm made a run for the door as she pushed it open leading her to what appears to be the back of the facility. 'Goddess thank you.' As she encountered the outside air she was relieved to remember the spicy and swampy smell in the air. She tried to slink into the shadows the best she could only she was tackled to the ground by force. She rolled over onto her back to see X-23 claws out ready to slice her into submission. Storm forcefully pushed her off with her legs sending her tumbling off the woman. She jumped up ready to fight her way out only to hear the cocking of a gun. "Think about your next move carefully." Storm looked around her as she tried to figure a way out of this situation. "You, my dear are a puzzle. You are quite challenging and I admire it but now I am tired of games. So, you will either surrender now or you will have another bullet wound to worry about." Storm looked around as she saw every weapon aimed at her. She sighed as she kneeled before them knowing the first move she made they would have shot her again. "Wise decision. Take her and this time securely escort her to her cell." He said as Brinks and several more guards before flanked her and took her back inside. They stopped her by Colonel Thomas before they reentered the facility. "It saddens me. I figured you would be more cooperative. No worries it will be a painful process you can guarantee it." He said as he watches the guards haul her away.

* * *

_Translation from Swahili:_

"_You will see soon."_

"_Very funny. You are as useless and simple as the rest and you will be the first to fall."_


End file.
